


Steve's Investigation

by guineamania



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Gen, Natasha knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is confused as to why Sam needs a new jet pack. And why won't anyone tell him what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Investigation

“Sam?” Steve stated as the man in question walked past his office.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, stopping and stepping inside, confused as to what Steve wanted from him. They were still deep in the hunt for Bucky and Sam was just about to go out to chase down a new lead.

“I see you have put in an order for a new pack, what happened to the last one?” Steve questioned, his question punctuated by Natasha’s chuckle as she walked past. He should have expected that Natasha would know all the secrets floating around his base. He was lying to himself if he really believed that he was in charge.

“The last one broke. Exploded so I need a new one!” Sam exclaimed, running from the room like the hounds of hell were in pursuit. It was be an understatement to say that was slightly suspicious.

 

“Why is the security footage deleted from when we went on that mission a couple of weeks ago?” Steve asked Rhodey the next day.

“Um,” Rhodey paused, his face the picture of someone who was trying to come up with a plausible lie. “There was a technical malfunction,” Rhodey nodded, pleased with himself that it sounded reasonable. Steve frowned, why was everyone lying to him about why Sam needed a new pack? It was a simple question and it wasn’t like he was forcing Sam to pay for it.

 

In the end it was Natasha who came to his rescue. “Here, I copied the security camera footage before Sam wiped it,” Natasha smirked, passing the disc over to Steve.

“Why didn’t you just tell me what was going on?” Steve sighed but Natasha once again just chuckled and slid into the darkness. Steve jogged to his room and slid the disk into his laptop. At first it just looked normal, it was just the security footage for the helipad but then it all escalated.

 

“So you were beaten up by a guy that called himself Ant-Man?” Steve laughed when he finally manaed to pin Sam down. Sam moaned, his head dropping into his hands.

“Who told you? It was Natasha wasn’t it?” Sam muttered, looking anywhere but Steve’s eyes.

“Of course it was Natasha she knows everything,” Steve laughed.

“Just, okay, he was, he was really strong alright,” Sam murmured, frown growing.

“It’s okay bud, I believe you,” Steve laughed, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders.


End file.
